Ch. 004 - Great Caesar's Ghost?
Ch. 003 - Big Trouble in Ancient China Ch. 005 - A Tale of Two Timelines CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Linchpins in Time Travel to Ancient Ship Find 12 hidden objects in Ancient Ship 2. Hedge Fun Place one Big Topiary in the Garden Place one Simple Maze in the Garden 3. When in Rome Place 4 Wild Poppies Place 10 Cobblestone Roads Have one Fire Brazier 4. Upgrade a Building! Upgrade 2 Buildings to Level 2 5. Freeform Decoration Place 4 decorations in the Garden 6. Carnaby Clutter Return to Carnaby Street Find 12 hidden objects in Carnaby Street 7. Lion About Place one Marble Lion Have one completed Marble Lion 8. Blitz Challenge: Round 3! Complete Blitz Mode Victorian Easter Egg Hunt once at Neighbor’s Garden 9. An Old Friend Travel to Walls of Troy Find 12 hidden Objects in Walls of Troy 10. In a Darkened Room Return to Hourglass Study Find 12 hidden objects in Hourglass Study 11. Babylon Rebuilt Place one Archway Place 2 Almond Trees 12. Babylon Rebuilt II Place one Lamassu Statue in the Garden Have one completed Lamasssu Statue in the Garden 13. Beauty of Babylon Travel to Hanging Gardens of Babylon Find 12 hidden objects in Hanging Gardens of Babylon 14. Neighborhood Watch Visit 20 neighbors 15. Florentine Follies Return to Streets of Florences Find 12 hidden objects in Streets of Florence 16. Reach 29,600 Reputation! Have over 29,600 Reputation 17. Imperial March Place 2 Banners Have one Armored Phalanx 18. Roman Showdown Travel to Roman Colosseum Find 12 hidden objects in Roman Colosseum 19. Pipe Dream Place one Aqueduct Have one Aqueduct in the Garden 20. Spring Fling Place one Catapult Have one completed Catapult 21. The Notebook Return to Relic Trunk Paradox Find 6 differences in Relic Trunk Paradox 22. Seizing Ceasar Travel to Roman Throne Paradox Find 6 differences in Roman Throne Paradox 23. Roman Around Earn 18 stars in Chapter 4 scenes Place 2 artifacts in the Garden Place 2 decorations in the Garden 24. Construct the Hanging Gardens of Babylon Complete the Hanging Gardens Wonder STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Ancient Ship Earn 2 stars in Ancient Ship! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 4 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 4 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Linchpins in Time Ch.4/S.1 - Ancient Ship Remarkable. Somehow, Julius Caesar himself is to blame for the attacks on Ancient China. We must get close to him to learn more. Unfortunately, even with our Time Machine it won't be easy. Head to Greece and we'll explain everything. Looks like you nailed the landing this time, Megan. Oh, har har. Stay focused, everyone. Quincy says thiis is one of several points in time blocking our access to Caesar. Right. Clean up the disruptions in these places, and our Time Machines should be able to get to the emperor no problem. Let's get cracking! Well, that's one. How many more untill we can go after Caesar? Hard to say. We'll have to ask Quincy. Caesar's covered his tracks fairly well. And he's using various time disruptions to cloud our ability to locate him. We'll get to him eventually, though... if he doesn't get to us first. Quest:Carnaby Clutter Ch.2/S.5 - Carnaby Street Found it! The next point we'll need to his is Carnaby Street. Yes, the very same one... You wouldn't mink if I tag along, would you? Oh my goodness. The place is rather intense, isn't it? Let's try and get this done as fast as possible. I say, you're quite good at this. Though I bet you couldn't hold a candle to Eleanor. Oh yes, Eleanor used to engage in assignments for the Society. Before my time, of course. I hear she was... uh, well, pretty amazing, actually. At her job. Thanks for letting me bend your ear. You're... a good friend. It's nice to have one of those in the Society. Quest:An Old Friend Ch.4/S.2 - Walls of Troy It's all rather brilliant. We're using Caesar's own strategy for destroying China's history against him. Your next linchpin is at the walls of Troy. Knock it out, and we'll be that much closer to stopping Caesar in his tracks. Nice to see you again. Oh, don't look so surprised. I'm still a part of Society, you know. No matter what Alistair and Eleanor think of me. After all, they're not the ones calling the shots. Or didn't you know that? There we are. Nice and tidy. Alistair was right about you: a hard worker, if a bit on the quiet side. What *is* new in Time Manor these days? I hear Eleanor has a new admirer... -oh, is that news to you? I thought it was obvious. Seems we might have a juicy little love triangle on our hands... You're behind on the times, my friend. What you don't know about the Time Society could fill a tome. Of course, I can always be persuaded to drop pearls of wisdom here and there... See you next time, good friend. Quest:In a Darkened Room Ch.1/S.5 - Hourglass Study Something's gone wrong inside Time Manor. We need your help. Please come with me. It's awful dark in here! Somebody's managed to cut the power to our humble Manor. ...which shouldn't even be possible. Quincy devised the system, and it would take a genius to understand, let alone dismantle it. We'll have to clean up this one in the dark, I'm afraid. Well, we still need to get things up and running again, but it's a start. Let's head back for now. Caesar himself is likely behind this attack. It's scary to admit, but it's the most logical conclusion. The good news is, that means he KNOWS we're getting close. He'll be expecting us. We must be ready for anything. Quest:Beauty of Babylon Ch.4/S.3 - Hanging Gardens of Babylon What a terrific mess this all is. The closer we get to stopping Caesar, the more he's likely to lash out against us. Still, we must push onward. I need you and Megan at the Hanging Gardens. Yes, OF BABYLON. What other Hanging Gardens could I possibly be referring to? My goodness, it's beautiful. Of course, it'd be even more beautiful without the tennis balls and bowling pins cluttering it up. Just think, all this beauty to evoke the mountains of Persia, just to make a spouse feel less homesick. I hope I find someone that devoted to my happiness... We're getting close! Just a few more locations and we should be able to face Caesar. H-Hurrah? Quest:Florentine Follies Ch.2/S.1 - Streets of Florence We need to return to Florence. Turns out it's another one of Caesar's uh, linchpin-thinkies. Feels like we were just here, doesn't it? You know... I've been thinking of asking, well, asking Quincy out on a date. Nothing too fancy, of course. Maybe over to the London Nightclub, or the Beijing Market. What do you think? *Sigh* You're probably right. We're all a bit too busy with this Caesar nonsense. Maybe once we're done, I can take him for some celebratory tea. We are so very close. Hopefully we'll have good news from Quincy soon. Until then! Quest:Roman Showdown Ch.4/S.4 - Roman Colosseum We've done it! Our first breakthrough to the Roman Empire! Next stop: Roman Colosseum! No sign of Caesar yet. Best work fast before he shows up. The man was not known for his compassion Bravo, Time Society. You've certainly made a mess of my plans. Caesar?! Gaius Julius Caesar, madam. Charmed. And tell me, what ARE the names of those standing in the way of my future? We're leaving at once! Come on! That was far too close for comfort. We need to be better prepared. I'll talk to Quincy about how best to keep Caesar at bay. By the by, did you notice anything odd about that encounter? HOW IS IT THAT JULIUS CAESAR SPEAKS FLUENT ENGLISH? Quest:The Notebook Ch.3/S.2 - Relic Trunk Paradox I heard we had a little run-in with an emperor. I don't know how he beat my security around the Manor, but I'm ready for him this time. I've got something to show you. Still a bit messy here, I know, but it's worth it. So... you and Eleanor were in a bit of peril there. Um, how did she handle it? Was she alright? D-Do you think she might want to have tea with me sometime? In celebration? When this is all over? Right, right. Sorry. Work first. Pleasantries later. Found it! ... ... ... What? Of course it's a book. Did you think it was some kind of magical contraption? Like, a beam gun calibrated to eliminate deranged time-traveling emperors? That's fairly stupid. Why would you think that? No, this book contains my notes back from when I was still an errand boy in Herbert's workshop. N-Never mind who Herbert is. Just-come on. We've got more work to do. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. There are some things in my old notes that we can use to keep Caesar at bay. Quest:Seizing Caesar Ch.4/S.5 - Roman Throne Paradox It's time to go after Caesar. We've tracked him down to his throne room. We need you to keep himm distracted while Quincy... does whatever it is he's going to do. Well well. It takes a lot of nerve to show your face here. Do you kn ow what you're up against? No response? Well, no matter. You'ss be dealt with soon enou- Strange. Does it smell like brimstone to you? WHAT'S HAPPEN- You're all clear! Now let's fix this place and go home! Impressive, right? I reversed potentiometers on the Time Machine to pluck Caesar out of time and space! Where is he? Somewhere a bit more... isolated. Shall we return? Caesar's gone for now, but he'll be back. We can't eliminate him for fear of disrupting history any further, but we can temporarily dispose of him. This will but us extra time to figure out how Caesar learned about time travel... and the Time Society. ...but it's only a matter of time before he returns.